


under the mistletoe

by ftchangkyun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Mistletoe, Soft Lee Felix, hyunjin wants to kiss felix, it's really just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftchangkyun/pseuds/ftchangkyun
Summary: hyunjin buys a mistletoe to put under felix's door.





	under the mistletoe

it was a perfect plan, hyunjin was certain of it.  
  
  


 

just hang the mistletoe that he bought the other day over felix's bedroom door and he'll come out when hyunjin knocks, owing the elder a kiss.  
  
  


 

all hyunjin has to do is stand on his toes a bit, and tape the mistletoe to the top of the door frame, smirking in satisfaction when it sticks on the first try.  
  
  


 

now, it's not a secret that hyunjin likes felix. well, at least it's not to the band members besides felix, who's oblivious.  
  
  


 

when hyunjin's done nodding in victory, he knocks on the door.  
  
  


 

it takes a few moments, but the door opens and hyunjin backs up only to see that it's.. not felix. and also unfortunately for hyunjin, the person looks up.  
  
  


 

"jeongin-ah don't you dare," hyunjin backs up, a large smile slipping onto the youngest's face.  
  
  


 

there's no going back now and hyunjin really doesn't want to kiss the younger, so he does what sounds reasonable, he turns around and runs for it.  
  
  


 

"hyung~! i want that kiss!"  
  
  


 

"no!"  
  
  
  


the noise stirs the whole dorm, changbin, seungmin, and chan peeking out from their rooms to see what the heck was going on.  
  
  


 

hyunjin runs like his whole life depends on it, dodging his band members who are trying to peacefully walk in the hallway.  
  
  


 

"hyunjin-" jisung says, just to be cut off by hyunjin running straight past him, and a cackling maknae behind him.  
  
  


 

jisung blinks. he wishes he was surprised but he just wasn't. it was more of "disappointed but not surprised."  
  
  


 

"jeongin i am not kissing you!" hyunjin yells as he jumps over furniture, almost breaking a few things.  
  
  


 

"aw come on! you put the mistletoe over my door!"  
  
  


 

"it wasn't for you and you know that!" hyunjin really didn't think this through enough.  
  
  


 

"come on hyungie~! just on the cheek!"  
  
  


 

meanwhile in the shared room between woojin, minho, jeongin and felix, the two remaining members, woojin and felix, can finally hear the commotion outside when woojin comes out of the connected bathroom and there's a pause in between songs that felix's listening to with earbuds.  
  
  


 

they both look at each other. woojin sighs. "what are they up to now?"  
  
  


 

felix shrugs and they both decide to get up and check. before they leave the room, they, or well, woojin notices the mistletoe.  
  
  


 

"jeongin's trying to kiss hyunjin."  
  
  


 

felix's eyebrows raise, woojin replies with, "there's a mistletoe."  
  
  


 

the two walk out of the room just to see jeongin speed past them, hyunjin sprinting in front of him.  
  
  


 

hyunjin's behind the couch in a few moments, "jeongin please don't."  
  
  
  


"it's just going to be a kiss on the cheek!"  
  
  


 

"i- fine," hyunjin gives up, ignoring the big grin adorning jeongin's smug face.  
  
  


 

jeongin leans over the couch, sticking his cheek out so it's more accesible to hyunjin who just huffs and leans over as well, giving a quick and light kiss to jeongin's cheek.  
  
  


 

"now, that wasn't so hard was it?" jeongin laughed, "felix hyung, he's all yours!" the youngest member escapes the room.  
  
  


 

felix looks to woojin who's not standing next to him anymore, so now it's just him and hyunjin in the living room.  
  
  


 

"what exactly did you do?" felix giggles, hyunjin running a hand through his hair, a sheepish smile on his face.  
  
  


 

"i put that mistletoe up. not for jeongin to walk under.. but you."  
  
  
  
  


felix's eyes widen, "huh?"  
  
  


 

"hyunjin has a big fat crush on you!" voices shout from another part of the dorm, most likely seungmin, minho and jeongin.  
  
  


 

"r-really?"  
  
  
  


"ha. yeah. it isn't obvious?"  
  
  


 

"yeah actually. i guess i'm just really dense," felix grins shyly, looking down at his feet.  
  
  


 

"it's fine," hyunjin assures. "but uh- here, gimme your hand."  
  
  


 

felix looks up to see hyunjin's holding his hand out. he doesn't waste any time and places his hand which is.. very small compared to hyunjin's.  
  
  


 

"i knew your hands were small but wow," hyunjin marveled at the difference of their hands. "you're so cute."  
  
  


 

all felix does is blush, the younger afraid of using his words at the moment.  
  
  


 

hyunjin leads him back to the doorway of his room. "i'm going to do it right this time, with the right person."  
  
  
  


felix is dragged under the doorway by the older boy. "we're under a mistletoe, which means uh, we have to kiss."  
  
  


 

felix nods fervently, "oh and.. by the way, i like you too hyung."  
  
  


 

"good, so that means i can do this." hyunjin takes felix's cheeks in his hands, craning his neck to place his lips against felix's.  
  
  


 

seconds later, all they hear is cheering and clapping, when they break away they see their seven bandmates.  
  
  


 

"really? it only took a small mistletoe?" woojin crosses his arms and huffs, "if i had known that i would have super glued that right up there."  
  
  


 

"it finally happened." jisung sighed in what seemed like relief and felix buries his head into hyunjin's chest, a laugh escaping his lips.  
  
  


 

"quick! jeongin, come over here," seungmin motioned to the doorway where the two were still standing, jeongin began to back up.  
  
  


 

"no!" and this time, it was seungmin chasing jeongin.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my first stray kids one-shot,, how was it?


End file.
